Revenge is Bliss
by MelancholyInsanity2397
Summary: I sink to my knees in front of his father's corpse. I take the survival knife out of my pack. Hope had used this once, while he wanted revenge on Snow for killing his mom. How ironic that I use it now for my own revenge.


Revenge is bliss. I never thought it could feel this good. Take away a life, in place of another. My heart throbs painfully. He is gone, no more. I was too late, I couldn't save him. I watched his life fade away in front of me. I saw the….monster that took his life. How was I to know that things at home were not good? Hope was such a cheerful teenager. Such a well behaved and caring soul. I would have never guessed that his father was such a…

I shake my head, I'm feeling better. Truly revenge is bliss. It makes my heart feel happy. I stare down at my blood soaked clothes. This isn't my blood. I smile wickedly. I grip my gunblade to my chest; the smell of the warm blood is still in the air. His screams suspended in the atmosphere. I laughed at his attempt to make me feel pity on him. No, when you are able to abuse someone like Hope, you deserve no pity. So I gave him none. As he lie on the ground gasping for air, I couldn't help but smile. This is what you deserve you monster. Now his body at my feet, his blood on me. I do not run, I will accept the consequences head on, like I do any other challenge. How has is come to this? I remember when Hope was still here…still free.

Flashback

"Hey Light!" I hear him yell. We lost the custom of knocking long ago between me and him. I smile at his presence. The way the day gets brighter by just his presence.

"Hey, you are early; I wasn't expecting you so soon." I say as I look at the half finished dinner I had been preparing.

"You know I enjoy helping you cook." He smirks at me. I roll my eyes.

"Doesn't mean I enjoy your help." I wink back at him. He throws his hands up in mock protest.

"Fine, go ahead and burn dinner again!" he playfully says. I laugh slightly.

"One time, one time I get off task and dinner burnt. You'll never let me forget it!" I punch him on the arm. What a cocky little teenager. It didn't take us long to bond, and grow this friendship. In fact, this is the fastest I've ever let anybody into my life. I shake my head trying to believe it. It seemed so long ago that we were trekking through the unknown Pulse wilderness. Now here we are, comfortably living in New Bodum, him casually walking into my house and teasing me. If it were anyone else, they'd be having a broken jaw by now. I ruffle up his silver locks. He pouts at my gesture. I just smirk at him and continue making dinner.

"Light…how come you don't ever see anyone?" he asks innocently. I stare at him for a bit. It was only a matter of time before he became concerned by my hermit ways.

"I really have no need to go and see anyone besides you and my sister." I say matter-of-factly. It's the truth, why go spend time in a world that has forgotten us. Shows us no gratitude for what we have achieved. It's made my heart grow even more bitter. The thought of it makes me angry, and I focus back on the present.

"What about…like seeing someone in particular. You know like…going on dates?" he asks again. I look at him, my eyes wide. I wasn't expecting him to be concerned with my non-existent love life. For some reason I start to blush and look away, not wanting to discuss this with my sixteen year old best friend.

"Well…it's complicated I guess. I don't really have any interest I suppose."I say honestly while continuing to cook dinner. He nods his head a bit.

"Well what about you then?" I ask in a bit of rush to get the topic off of me. Now it's his turn to be surprised. He looks at me and blushes a bit.

"There…there is this one girl. She's pretty awesome, and stuff." He says it very awkwardly. Like his trying to cover something up. I look at him and cock my head to the side, interested.

"Who is she?" I ask. His face grows even redder. He huffs a bit and looks at the floor.

"I really don't…want to discuss this." He says shyly. I grin, knowing I've gotten him back.

"Fine, keep it to yourself lover boy." I smirk and he stays quiet for awhile.

End of Flashback

Only now I know that he meant me. I sigh, I never knew. His last words were ones I had never heard from somebody. Sereh hasn't said them in years because she knows it makes me uncomfortable. Tears prick my eyes as I remember him saying those three words while gasping for breath. I sink to my knees in front of his father's corpse. I take the survival knife out of my pack. Hope had used this once, while he wanted revenge on Snow for killing his mom. How ironic that I use it now for my own revenge. I start to dig the knife into his father again. Overkill is what they will call it. A mental lapse in my judgment. Only I know that I am thinking completely clear right now. That with each stab a little more anger is gone, and a lot more loneliness rushes in. I stop after awhile, the tears finally spilling over. I wrap my arms around me. He's not coming back…No matter how hard I try, no matter how much I remember him, he isn't coming back. I sob in the pool of blood surrounding me. Revenge was bliss, while it lasted. Now…now only my loneliness comforts me. The hole in my chest is now throbbing, like it was just ripped out again. It takes my breath away. This was murder. I had enjoyed it. I enjoyed seeing his father beg for his life. I enjoyed knowing that I was killing the man who killed Hope. A monster. A target. I don't feel regret, I just feel alone.

"I'm so sorry Hope…" this is all I can say anymore. I wasn't there when he needed me most. I wasn't there to protect him from this monster. Forgive me.


End file.
